Aprendiendo a amar
by MisakiLat
Summary: Grell no cumple sus misiones, se encuentra con un orfanato repleto de niños, cuando quiere esconderse de william para que no lo regañe le ocurre un accidente. ¿que sucedera con Grell? ¿que es lo que hara William? solo habra que esperar para poder saberlo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Aprendiendo a amar**_

* * *

**Disclarimer: **quiero aclarar que ni los personajes ni kuroshitsuji me pertenecen.. xD

* * *

Era una mañana muy lluviosa. Las gotas de lluvia se oían fuerte al golpear las ventanas. "William T. Spears, supervisor" era lo que se leía en una de las tantas puertas que había en el edificio de los shinigamis. Dentro de esa oficina, se encontraba como siempre William. Rara vez se lo podía ver al shinigami fuera de su despacho, ya que siempre estaba organizando el papelerío de las almas que debían de ser recolectadas, y designarles a los shinigamis el trabajo que debían realizar.

Era ya casi hora del almuerzo y todo estaba muy tranquilo. William se encontraba algo preocupado, ya que se notaba que faltaba alguien en el edificio, ya que todo estaba muy tranquilo por los alrededores.

¿Donde se encontraba el pelirrojo? Era muy extraño, normalmente Grell debería estar molestándolo en la oficina, siempre hacia lo mismo, nunca hacia su trabajo, siempre estaba tratando de evitar las tareas, y eso le molestaba a William, ya que por la culpa del pelirrojo, siempre debía terminar sus misiones.

- Tsk... Incompleto, incompleto, incompleto... Todas las misiones incompletas… no puedo creer que otra vez deba de hacer las misiones Grell porque no las termino... – Maldecía en voz baja William en algún momento se vengaría del pelirrojo por hacerlo trabajar más de la cuenta y ese día seria pronto.

Lo que no sabía William era que Grell se encontraba en esos momentos en un orfanato que estaba lleno de niños, chicos, grandes, de todas las edades. Grell estaba allí debido a una misión que tenia encargada que era recolectar el alma de un anciano que estaba encargado de cuidar a los niños. Grell iba a cumplir su tarea y luego volverse, pero se encontró con una dificultad. Al ver la tristeza de los niños al perder a ese anciano que los cuidaba y al que tanto querían, Grell no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovido y ahora se pasaba casi todos los días, durante muchas horas allí, jugando con los niños.

No podía evitarlo, ya que el al no poder tener hijos, por su condición de hombre, era lo que más deseaba en su vida. Poder tener una familia y muchos hijos. Y allí en la guardería tenia lo que siempre había querido, muchos niños a quienes cuidar. Pero algo le faltaba, y ese alguien era William. El hombre al que el amaba desde el primer día en el que se vieron. Desde ese día en el que tuvieron que participar ambos en su primera misión para poder convertirse finalmente en shinigamis.

Aunque sabía que nunca podría estar con el. Era más que obvio que William lo odiaba, después de todo, siempre se comportaba muy frio con él, nunca le demostraba ni un poco de aprecio, siempre lo regañaba por todo lo que hacía. Pero eso era lo que más le gustaba a Grell de William, le encantaba lo serio que era, aunque le encantaría que sonriera aunque sea un poco.

Lo que no sabía Grell, era que a William si le gustaba el pelirrojo, solo que por lo orgulloso que era, no lo admitiría nunca. Después de todo, ¡ambos eran hombres! No podía ser posible que a William le gustara Grell.

Grell ya había regresado al edificio de los shinigamis. En esos momentos se encontraba en su oficina, y William ya se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo había regresado. Por lo que se decidió en salir de su despacho para ir a regañarlo por no haber cumplido las misiones que tenia encargado. Estaba furioso, y Grell tendría que escucharlo y hacerle caso, o sino sabría lo que era un William en verdad enojado.

- ¡Sutcliff! ¡Sutcliff! – Gritaba William a medida que se acercaba a la oficina del pelirrojo esperando a que le abriera, sin duda si no le abría, entraría a la fuerza si era necesario. - ¡Sutcliff! Te estoy hablando ¡abre la puerta de una vez por todas!

Grell estaba aterrado dentro de su oficina. Le tenía miedo a William cuando estaba enojado, y sabia que lo regañaría, y sabia que no podría explicarle que era lo que había estado haciendo. Por lo que se le ocurrió una "Brillante" idea por así decirlo…

En ese momento el pelirrojo dirige su vista a la ventana y decidido corre hacia ella para poder saltar a través de ella. Pero había algo que no había calculado. No se había puesto a pensar que la ventana se encontraba cerrada. Por lo que al chocar con la ventana se escucho el ruido del cristal romperse.

Al oír ese ruido, William abrió la puerta de golpe. Al ver los cristales de la ventana esparcidos por todo el suelo de la oficina, se acerco a la ventana y al dirigir la vista afuera, se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de un pelirrojo en el suelo con unos cuantos golpes y sangre alrededor.

William al ver al pelirrojo en ese estado, salto por la ventana cayendo al piso con cuidado de no caer sobre Grell y trato de despertarlo pero era inútil. Se encontraba inconsciente. Sin duda había perdido mucha sangre.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... CONTINUARA? bueno lo dejo hasta aca, si veo que le gusta a alguien lo seguire.. Pobre Grell... que pasara con el? que hara willliam?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aprendiendo a amar**_

* * *

_**~ EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR~**_

Al oír ese ruido, William abrió la puerta de golpe. Al ver los cristales de la ventana esparcidos por todo el suelo de la oficina, se acerco a la ventana y al dirigir la vista afuera, se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de un pelirrojo en el suelo con unos cuantos golpes y sangre alrededor.

William, al ver al pelirrojo en ese estado, salto por la ventana cayendo al piso con cuidado de no caer sobre Grell y trato de despertarlo pero era inútil. Se encontraba inconsciente. Sin duda había perdido mucha sangre.

* * *

**_~CAPITULO 2~_ El despertar de Grell y un pacto de amor**

(advertencias, este capitulo contiene lemon explicito, por favor, los que no lo soporten absténganse de leerlo, por favor, no quiero traumas.)

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, tomo al pelirrojo entre sus brazos sujetándolo bien con cuidado de no tocarlo demasiado por las dudas de que le doliera. Debía llevarlo a un hospital lo más pronto posible, debían tratarlo con urgencia. Se notaba la grave condición en la que se encontraba Grell.

- Eres un completo idiota Grell… ¡Mira lo que has ocasionado por no cumplir con tus misiones! ¡Y lo que es peor! ¿¡Como te atreves a hacer que yo me preocupe por alguien como tú!? – Gritaba al aire William muy enojado al tiempo que iba corriendo hacia el hospital mas cercano con el pelirrojo en brazos.

Al llegar al hospital entro corriendo en busca de algún medico para que lo atendieran. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo en los brazos de William y su actitud, sin dudarlo los médicos colocaron a Grell en una camilla y se lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias dejando a un William destruido por dentro en la sala de espera, pero que no demostraba nada. Estaba con su expresión fría de siempre pero se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos aunque no demostrara algo. La tristeza era imposible de ocultar.

Pasaron las horas, William ya se encontraba muy desesperado, hacia mucho que estaba esperando por que saliera algún medico a decirle algo sobre el estado de Grell, pero nadie salía. No tenia ninguna noticia sobre el. Eso ya lo estaba desesperando, hasta que de pronto, cuando se había decidido a entrar el mismo para averiguar como se encontraba el pelirrojo vio como salía de la sala de urgencias un medico con una expresión seria en el rostro acercándose a William.

- Discúlpeme señor, ¿es usted algún familiar cercano del paciente? – le pregunto el medico a William con una voz seria sin apartar la vista de unos papeles que tenia en la mano.

- yo soy un compañero de trabajo de Grell, dígame como se encuentra, déjeme verlo! – contesto elevando un poco de voz en lo ultimo William. No entendía bien porque, pero tenia la necesidad de verlo. A pesar de lo molesto que era el pelirrojo, y que nunca lo dejaba trabajar tranquilo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le encantaba cuando se le insinuaba, pero lo que más le gustaba a William era hacer enojar a Grell, le encantaba las caras que ponía cada vez que lo regañaba, simplemente era muy divertido. Y aunque no lo fuera a admitir nunca, Grell en verdad le gustaba, aunque aun no podía aceptarlo, después de todo, ¿Quién podía enamorarse de un afeminado como el? Nadie. Simplemente era una abominación el solo pensar en ello…

- Lo lamento señor, me temo que es imposible que lo vea en estos momentos, ya que el señor Sutcliff se encuentra en la sala de terapias intensivas en estos momentos. El paciente se encuentra inconsciente, me temo que al llegar tenía heridas muy graves, y nos hemos vistos obligados a suministrarle varios litros de sangre, por lo que ahora solo se le permite la visita a los familiares mas directos el visitarlo… - hablaba calmado y serio el médico que había atendido al pelirrojo, pero se ve interrumpido al ver que William sin hacerle caso entra a la habitación donde se encontraba Grell.

Luego de entrar a la habitación, no se da cuando, le comienzan a caer unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos al ver al pelirrojo en el estado en el que se hallaba, así es, la persona más fría del mundo tenía sentimientos, y ahora estaba llorando por alguien por quien nunca creyó que lloraría, alguien que se había ganado por primera vez su frio corazón. Ya no podía negarlo más. En verdad amaba a ese idiota de Grell…

- Grell! Despierta! No puedo creer que te encuentres en este estado… y todo es mi culpa… si no te regañara todo el tiempo... tu… tu no me temerías… no habrías saltado tratando de escapar de mi… en verdad te necesito, Grell. ¡Abre los ojos por favor! – susurraba el moreno cerca del pelirrojo al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano.

- mmm... ¿William? ¿Eres tu quien me está hablando? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Por qué no logro abrir los ojos…? – Pensaba para sí mismo Grell sin comprender que era lo que le estaba diciendo William, ¿por qué le hablaba así? ¿Es que acaso no estaba enojado con él? ¿Porque lo trataba de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no lograba despertar?

Los días pasaban, días que pronto se convirtieron en semanas y Grell aun no presentaba signos de que despertaría. William no se separaba en ningún momento del lado de Grell, ni siquiera aunque los médicos lo corrieran. Era imposible alejarlo de ahí. No podía estar alejado del pelirrojo, no ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Ya había pasado un mes. Grell seguía sin despertar. William ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a ver la sonrisa de su pelirrojo. Llevaba días sin dormir por estar sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba Grell. No se dio cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido con el rostro hundido en el pecho del pelirrojo. No se había dado cuenta, cuando de pronto Grell comienza a abrir despacio los ojos al verlo a William dormir en su pecho no podía comprender bien porque, no comprendía que era lo que hacia el así. No sabía ni siquiera donde se encontraba. Estaba perdido. Miro para todos lados buscando si había algo que pudiera reconocer, pero no había nada. Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca. Luego de verse a sí mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado a un montón de maquinas. Sin duda se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital. Pero… ¿qué era lo que hacía allí? Quería hablar. Pero las palabras no le salían. Se lo quedo mirando un largo rato a William. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo. Tratando de no despertarlo, llevo una mano al cabello del otro para acariciarlo, pero no lo logro, ya que el otro al sentir la caricia levanto el rostro para per a un Grell despierto.

Sin poder dejar que el pelirrojo reaccionara si quiera, William lo abrazo fuerte. Y acercando el rostro al del pelirrojo comenzó a besarlo. Primero tiernamente y luego cada vez más apasionado. Al tiempo que lo besaba, y era correspondido por un sorprendido pelirrojo, comenzó a jugar con la lengua del otro. Poco a poco comenzó a acostarse en la camilla sobre Grell con cuidado de no hacerle daño. No podía creer que Grell se hubiera despertado. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos no era correcto. Pero había sufrido mucho en el tiempo en el que Grell había estado inconsciente. Y ya no podía soportarlo más. Luego de unos minutos, que se hacían eternos, y luego de un larguísimo beso, aparto un poco el rostro del pelirrojo solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Lo primero que vio, fue que Grell tenía lagrimas en ellos. Llevo las manos al rostro del pelirrojo para poder secárselas, mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba entre triste, confuso y feliz. No sabía cómo explicar las emociones que tenia. Ninguno de los dos podía explicarlo.

- Wi-William… - solo había podido susurrar el nombre del otro. Grell no comprendía aun porque William había actuado de esa manera. No podía ser cierto. Era un sueño. Debía serlo. Nunca antes William le había demostrado nada, y mucho menos actuado así.

- Perdóname... Grell… -susurro William antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente siendo correspondido por el pelirrojo.

Cuando la manta que cubría a Grell, se había convertido en un obstáculo entre ambos, William la tiro al suelo, y luego comenzó a quitarle la ropa de hospital que tenia Grell, dejándolo completamente desnudo. William, al ver lo excitado que estaba Grell, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Grell sin duda estaba disfrutándolo. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con estar así con William? Demasiadas, sin duda, y por fin se le estaba cumpliendo su deseo.

- Mmm… Grell... si que te pusiste muy duro aquí abajo…- susurraba un William ahora desconocido para Grell, al tiempo que le acariciaba la entrepierna al pelirrojo masajeándosela y masturbándolo haciendo que Grell dejara escapar leves gemidos.

-Wi-William… de-detente… mmm… aaah… -gemía el pelirrojo al ser masturbado por William.

William luego de masturbarlo un rato, antes de que el otro acabara, dirigió la boca al miembro de Grell lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo despacio para no lastimarlo, al tiempo que comenzaba a introducir un dedo y luego otro más en la entrada del pelirrojo para poder dilatarla, haciéndolo gemir. Mmm, sin duda le encantaba cuando Grell gemía, era como el canto de los coros de ángeles. Luego de un momento, cuando Grell finalmente llego, le acabo por completo en la boca a William, que simplemente se lo bebió todo. Le encantaba el sabor del pelirrojo, sin duda se volvería adicto a su sabor. Cuando creyó que el otro ya estaba listo, comenzó a desvestirse quedando desnudo mirando a los ojos a Grell para luego besarlo tierna pero a la vez apasionadamente y tomando la mano del otro, la llevo hacia su mejilla para que le acariciara el rostro

- Grell… perdóname… en verdad lo siento… -susurra bajo depositando un tierno beso en la frente del pelirrojo para luego mirarlo a los ojos- te prometo que nunca más te gritare… te amo en serio. Grell… nunca más vuelvas a atreverte a dejarme como casi lo haces…

-Will… William… -susurra el pelirrojo sin poder comprender aun muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras lagrimas silenciosas comienzan a deslizárseles por las mejillas. – si... si estoy soñando... por favor... por favor no me despiertes... William… te... te amo… - susurra entre lagrimas al tiempo que se aferra al otro en un fuerte abrazo, no quería apartarse de el. Nunca.

-no es un sueño grell, aquí estoy, y no cometeré el mismo error de siempre, disfrutame, _estoy rendido por ti. _Nada nos separara a partir de ahora… estaremos juntos, te lo prometo, Grell… - susurra bajo mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos comenzando a besarlo tiernamente.

De a poco William comenzó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del pelirrojo, primero despacio, con cuidado de no causarle dolor, no quería que al otro le doliera, pero de a poco comienza a introducirlo con mas fuerza, metiéndolo y sacándolo, embistiéndolo produciendo una ola de placer en los dos.

-wi-william... Más... Mas ra-rápido – pedía el pelirrojo con la voz entre cortada debido a la agitación que tenia.

William al oír el pedido de su ahora amante, comienza a embestirlo cada vez más rápido. Acompañado por el vaivén de las caderas del pelirrojo. Luego de un tiempo, cuando William supo que no podía mas, se quedo en el interior del pelirrojo, llegando hasta el fondo, cuando grell comenzó a sentir toda la escencia de William en su interior.

Ambos se sentían como en el cielo. Sentían como sus almas se habían unido, sus cuerpos se habían hecho uno, y se sentían muy felices los dos. Sin duda, este era el mejor momento que habían tenido ellos dos hasta el momento. Nunca olvidarían este dia. Ya los dos cansados y exaustos, luego de haber podido estar juntos por fin, William comenzó a salir despacio del interior del otro y se quedo acostado a su lado, abrazandolo protectora y posesivamanete. Ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca nada podría separarlos a partir de ese momento. Con ese acto, ambos se habían jurado un amor eterno que nuca acabaría.


End file.
